


The Tempering of the Wild

by toggledog



Category: due South
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, M/M, POV Ray Kowalski, Post-Episode: s04e12-13 Call of the Wild, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toggledog/pseuds/toggledog
Summary: Returning from seeing the Dragon Lady, Frasier now wishes to speak to Ray K alone. As always, Ray obliges but doesn't have much hope, in regards to the current stress that is his life. It's not as though Frasier even notices him, the spare. Ray Vecchio is, after all, Frasier's best friend.Frasier is determined to set Ray K straight on a few things, including his feelings towards him.Set during 'Call of the Wild'
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Kudos: 29





	The Tempering of the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Recently rewatched Due South and for a series that is over twenty years old, it still very much holds up. Love how it ends with Benny and Ray K together.  
> May follow this up with a 'twenty years later' fic if peeps are interested.

Frasier’s return from the Dragon Lady wasn’t enough to calm Ray’s jitters; moreover, increased them even more, particularly when he recognised the fraught, nervous expression creasing the Mountie’s handsome visage. Since the return of the original Ray Vecchio, Ray’s intestines had been gradually squeezing together, as they looped around. Now, they constricted so tightly around each other he dug his fingers into the flesh of his abdomen, to cease from doubling over in pain **.**

Frasier paced back and forth in front of the campfire.

“Frasier, can you stop? I’m starting to get dizzy…” Ray said.

“Ray…” Frasier’s familiar tug on his ear was further indication of nerves. He stepped over and sat next to Ray. “Can I talk to you, alone?”

Ray shrugged and stood, allowing Frasier to lead him out of the campsite and deeper into the wilderness beyond. Whatever Frasier had to say to him wouldn’t make any difference. In his typical pattern, he was an observer in his own life, looking on as others had the grand adventures.

“Where are we going?” Ray asked, after they’d walked for a good ten minutes, Frasier’s lips pursed tight, face so stoic it was as though he’d converted to granite. “Frasier?” Ray tugged on his sleeve.

Frasier stopped and took a deep breath.

“Ray… Stanley I…”

“Ray…I never liked Stanley anyway. Ray Kowalski or just call me Ray K.”

Frasier’s supple lips quirked upwards.

“Ray…” Frasier’s tone was as honey, causing a delicious shiver to shudder through Ray’s slender frame.

“I’m not…you have misunderstood me,” Frasier said. “When spoke about my father and Buck Frobisher, I wasn’t talking about you and me, I was talking about me and Ray Vecchio.”

Ray’s intestines untangled to the extent they were now too loose, as though they had been replaced with liquid. There it was, confirmation.

He had been replaced.

“Ray will always be my best friend, no matter where-“ Frasier continued.

“Great, that’s fine-“

“Ray let me finish!” Frasier’s stern tone was indicative of his irritation.

“I get it! I’ve been replaced. Ray Vecchio is your favourite. You love Ray Vecchio!” Ray allowed all of his angst to spill out in word vomit.

“Ray, can we put aside your low esteem for a moment and allow me to finish?”

Ray folded his arms, willing his rampaging heart to slow down, his hands to cease trembling.

“Yes, Ray is my Buck Frobisher. Wherever we are, that will never change.” He took another deep breath, ran a hand through his short dark hair. “Tonight, I confirmed…No, it was Inspector Thatcher who informed me of what was… She is a very perceptive woman. Of course, considering she’s my superior-“

“Frasier can you please get to the damn point?”

“Ah yes, certainly. Inspector Thatcher and I have always had a rather…” His brow furrowed. “Intense relationship. I will not deny there is an… attraction between us…”

_Is this what it is? Going through all the people you prefer to me? Thanks, Frais. Thanks a lot!_

“But tonight, Inspector Thatcher confirmed… She told me to be honest with myself as to what I want. _Who_ I want.”

“Ahuh,” Ray failed to display fake disinterest.

“My father’s best friend was Buck Frobisher, yes, as Ray Vecchio is mine. But there was another in his life he loved just as much, if not more. My mother.”

“Okay, Frasier. I really don’t know what the hell you’re talking about. But you better start making sense soon! Cos you’re really starting to get on my nerves.”

“Ray Vecchio is to me as Buck Frobisher was to my father, yes…” Frasier trailed off, cheeks flushing dark red under the glow of the full moon.

“Ok, I’m getting tired of this run-around,” Ray turned to leave, took two steps but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder, spinning him around.

“Frasier-“

Frasier’s mouth on his ceased all further words, furthermore, all thoughts, but for his senses focusing on the kiss; the softness of Frasier’s lips, the titillation of his tongue lapping with his own, which tasted of the bitter tea he’d consumed post dinner. He reached up, to touch Frasier’s hair, soft under his fingers, Frasier’s own hand was warm on the small of his back, and tingles coursed through the line of his lower jaw, where the finger pads of the Mountie's other hand stroked. Little moans escaped Frasier’s larynx. Ray pressed their bodies together, so the moans would increase. Breaking from the kiss, Frasier sunk down to his knees, unzipping Ray’s fly.

_Oh… so this is happening… this is really happening._

“Frasier, you don’t have to…” He said, as Frasier took his already erect cock out of his jeans.

Blue irises framed by dark eyelashes gazed up at him.

“I want to Ray. I’ve been wanting to ever since I first saw you, in the police station.”

He gripped Ray’s cock, causing a groan from Ray’s lips.

“It was a frustrating, confused situation at the time but I instantly noticed your extreme attractiveness.”

Ray gasped, as Frasier then enclosed his mouth over his cock, sliding his lips and tongue up and down the turgid flesh. Ray flung his neck back and groaned, reeling in his irony. Being aware of his bisexuality from an early age, he never had the chance to experiment with other men, having devoted most of his life to Stella. Now, the first man he had fallen for since his ex-wife was now frantically sucking his cock as though he was the sole source of fresh water, in a salty ice fjord.

“Damn… Frasier…”

Based on Frasier’s technique, he had performed this act before.

Ray’s legs trembled, as he neared orgasm, his hands stroking Frasier’s hair now clutching at the short strands.

“Frasier, I’m about to…” He warned.

Frasier redoubled his effort, head moving so fast he was at risk of getting whiplash.

“Fuuuck!” His entire being exploded with passion as he, in turn, exploded into Frasier’s mouth, who sucked him in even further down his throat, which spasmed as he swallowed.

_Damn oh damn oh fuck…_

Frasier stood up, lips wet, blue irises sparkling, beyond scrumptious and sexy. Desperate to repay the favour, Ray knelt, unzipping Frasier’s own trousers and pulling them down, to reveal an impressive cock. Slipping the engorged member into his mouth, Ray attempted to imitate the actions Frasier had performed on him, moving his head and mouth up and down as his tongue licked over the thick flesh.

“Ray…” Frasier groaned, buttocks jolting back and forth. “Oh Ray…’

Ray attempted to move him into his throat but his gag reflex kicked in, so he tilted his head back so the cock moved back into his mouth.

“Oh… oh…” Sensing Frasier nearing completion, he gripped his hand around the base of his cock, jerking. With a loud groan, Frasier’s cock jolted in his mouth, salty come sliding over his tongue in such volumous amounts it dribbled down his lips.

“Wow… so that was…” Ray wiped his mouth. “That was something.”

Frasier zipped himself back up, so Ray followed suit. Still dazed, it took him a moment to acknowledge Frasier’s hand in his hair, his affectionate smile.

“Should we return to the camp site?”

“Ah sure…” Ray was so stunned by the turn of events he nodded and allowed Frasier to lead him out, back to the camp site.

Both were silent as they reached the edge of the camp, which was quiet and dark, the fire embers put out. Ray continued forward and glanced at his tent, uncertain as to what to do now. Frasier had still not been clear as to his intentions with him.

“So, what do you-?”

“Would you prefer to… reside in my tent tonight?”

“Ah sure…”

_This is really going to go well. We’re both now so damned awkward with each other._

He followed Frasier into his tent and watched the Mountie lie down, before patting the space beside himself.

Ray opened his mouth to ask if he was intending to sleep in his jeans, before shrugging. Hell, they could both sleep in their day clothes. He was hoping to hit the pillow and sleep himself for the next five days, as impossible as it would be. Too busy. Always the same story.

Sliding under the blanket next to Frasier, he rolled to his side, jolting with surprise and relief, as Frasier’s warm chest and abdomen pressed up against his back, his arm around his waist. Ray took his hand.

“Ray…” Lips soft on his neck, chills spiralling out the flesh from the contact.

“You want me, huh?” Ray asked.

“For a very long time, yes.”

“Me too… I mean, with you…I guess I kinda always knew but I thought…. I thought you didn’t reciprocate…”

The air from the soft rumble of his laughter wafted across Ray’s ear. “I too believed you didn’t reciprocate my deep affection. Ray… I must apologize.”

“For what?”

“You almost died out there! In my selfishness, I was responsible for that. I should have convinced you to stay back in Chicago. However, as always, I needed you by my side.”

“We’re partners, Frasier. You weren’t going to convince me to stay in Chicago.”

The pause lengthened. Ray allowed the warmth of Frasier’s body against his to lull him to dreamland.

“You forced me to admit to Francesca that I like her.”

Ray’s diminished consciousness struggled back to the present.

“I was aware of her feelings towards me but…”

“You didn’t reciprocate.”

“I didn’t wish to hurt her feelings. Now I understand that by not being frank, I heightened her obsession and ultimately made her pain greater.”

“Obsession is right,” Ray grinned.

“I am not the most… Talking of feelings is difficult for me…”

“I know…” Ray squeezed his hand tighter.

“Ray I…”

Time stretched out further. Ray waited, until his overly tired brain floated to the border of dreamland and fell straight over.

*

“Ray…” Soft voice in his ear.

Ray told himself he was dreaming. In the reality of the cool dusk, this wasn’t Frasier, the hotshot gorgeous amazing Mountie lying curled up behind him, with his impolite erection pressing against his buttocks.

“Ray wake up…”

Ray jolted his buttocks, relishing in the friction of the cock against the back of his jeans. A wet body part now curled around his ear, a tongue.

Ray rolled over, hooking an arm around Frasier’s neck, to pull their lips together, their tongues clashing, hands pulling up shirts and unzipping jeans, to caress hot flesh. Ray pressed their bodies together, to glide their cocks against each other, his arms around Frasier’s back, their legs entangled together. Yes, this was good, Frasier was good. But he wanted more. He wanted to fuck and be fucked. He’d never been with a man before, but that was fine. If anyone was going to be inside him, it had to be this perfect specimen of a human being. Frasier groaned, his come spurting between their bodies. Too late, Ray groaned in his own release.

“Well, that was nice to wake up to,” Ray grinned.

Frasier grinned back at him, adorable in the morning light with his perfectly coifed hair now utterly messed up. This aspect of Frasier, the frisky one who couldn’t keep his hands off Ray, who gave amazing blow jobs and hand jobs, was one he was eager to be familiar with.

“I agree,” Frasier pecked Ray on the lips. “We should prepare ourselves for the day. There is much work to do.”

When Ray was the first to climb out of the tent, he spied Inspector Thatcher walking past. Of course, this was Frasier’s tent. Her eyes didn’t widen in surprise, nor did she give any indication of her personal stance on the revelation. This wasn’t her style. She simply nodded at Ray and continued in her short strides, towards a smiling Frobisher.

*

Even despite all of the chaos happening around him, Ray knew that Frasier would return with Muldoon.

Of course he did, strolling across the ice with the villain slung over his shoulder, as beautiful as any of the buff men on the cover of the trash romance novels Francesca loved to read.

He would always get his man. It was his credo.

As the others partied around them, drinking light beer around the campfire, Frasier was strangely quiet. Ray sat next to him, uncertain whether to touch him, to even talk to him. Instead, he drank his beer, and watched Thatcher and Frobisher chatting and ignoring the three Mounties around them, who were fluffing their hair and attempting to catch the inspector’s attention.

“Ray…Do you mind if we… go for a walk?” Frasier spoke.

“Ah sure. Of course.”

“Thank you kindly,” Frasier said, standing. Ray followed him to the tent.

“So, you want to go to here?” He asked, standing outside.

Frasier scooted out with a blanket in hand.

“No, I wish to walk further.”

“Ah, okay…”

They strolled silently in the opposite direction to the previous night. Once they were twenty minutes from the campsite, Frasier spread the blanket on the ground, lay both him and Ray on top, pulled down both of their jeans and boxers, and slithered down to again take him in his hot wet mouth.

“Wait… wait…” Ray manoeuvred around, so he was facing Frasier’s crotch, as Frasier faced his. This was his favourite form of sex, when he was with Stella. He was intrigued how good it would be, with Frasier. As he took Frasier into his own mouth, Frasier didn’t disappoint, to the extent he had to concentrate to suck on the Mountie’s cock, such was the pleasure coursing through his being from Frasier’s own mouth. This worsened when Frasier’s tongue slipped back, licking over his entrance, before slipping inside.

“Frasier!” Ray gripped Frasier’s buttocks, as his orgasm overtook, Frasier’s tongue sliding in and out of his tender opening. As he moaned in his comedown, Frasier groaned, his own semen spouting into his mouth. Ray eagerly swallowed.

Both panted, as they sat up, rearranging their clothes back on.

“Ray, I…” Frasier’s long dark eyelashes skittered down.

“You okay, Frais? With everything that happened today?” He wrapped his arms around Frasier’s waist, resting his head against his chest. Frasier, in return, ran a hand through his hair.

“I think so. I miss my father. I miss both my parents. But that’s okay.”

Ray appreciated Frasier opening up to him in such a way, understanding the difficulty from such a rigid, composed man.

“You did well, you got your man.”

“Yes, I did. I’ll be more at peace now.” He took a deep breath. “Especially now.” Frasier bent his neck to nuzzle his nose in Ray’s hair. “You have such lovely hair, Ray. I’ve always longed to touch it.”

Ray considered Frasier here in Canada; how electrified with life he was, now he was in his home country, in his element.

_The ultimate Mountie._

He bent his neck back to look up. Frasier’s lips tilted up, striking features smooth in serene expression, as he looked back down to Ray.

“I’m thinking I have long service leave I haven’t used up. You love it here. Maybe we don’t have to return to Chicago for a little while.”

Frasier’s entire visage lit up in a tender smile, that pummelled butterflies against Ray’s stomach walls.

“Maybe we could do that whole search for Franklin’s hand, what do you think?”

The lips now downturned, as his forehead creased, blue irises glittering with strong emotion. Frasier’s lips found his, tongues roughly tangling together.

“Oh, my how I love you, Ray Kowalski!”

All of the blood stilled in Ray’s vasculature, before rushing through his veins and arteries with great force, his heart pumping so hard in his chest it threatened to burst straight out the thorax.

“I love you too, Benton Frasier.”

Frasier laughed with what Ray could only describe as pure joy. Unable to resist, he kissed his nose, his cheeks, his forehead.

“Should we go back to the campsite?” Ray asked.

Frasier looked up at the stars, so plentiful in the clear night sky.

“If you would kindly agree, it would give me great pleasure if you were to sit here with me, a while.”

Ray slumped down to a sitting position on the rug. Frasier sat next to him, wrapping a tight arm around his back and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Ray, I must clarify our discussion from last night. Ray Vecchio is my best friend, yes, my Buck Frobisher. And I love him, as I always will. But you, Ray Kowalski. It pains me to be away from you for even a moment. And when I am with you, I am…I am sated. I never…” He cleared his throat, tugged his ear. “I was young when my mother died, as you know. But I have snatches of memories of her, of the great love between her and my father. I never thought I would find someone myself who I could love with the intensity that my father loved my mother.” He paused. “Until I met you.”

Rather than the elation Frasier wanted him to experience, an odd panic flooded Ray’s system.

“Are you sure? Cos you know I have lots of problems and I’m not some super star like you, I’m just some gawky skinny guy who can’t even shoot straight without my glasses.”

“Okay, let’s go through these points one by one,” Frasier rubbed his back. “I have been your partner for two years, Ray. I am aware of both your flaws and attributes and I love them all. You have problems, as do I. But you are a very admirable man. As for being a super star, should I remind you of all of your commendations? Of all of the people you have changed the life of for the better, through not only your work but your life in general? You are one of, if not _the_ bravest men I have had the pleasure to be acquainted with. And having short sightedness does not constitute a character flaw.”

“And the rest? Me being gawky and skinny?”

Frasier sighed, kissed his cheek. “You are neither gawky nor skinny. I find your physical appearance to be incredibly alluring.”

“You’re the one with the supermodel looks,” Ray pointed out. “I’ve literally seen people walk into walls when they see you.”

“If I am not mistaken, being slender with blond hair and blue eyes is seen in western culture as being favourable in looks, for both men and women. To me, _you_ have the supermodel looks.”

Ray laughed and gently punched his shoulder. “Freak.”

“I am merely pointing out what is obvious to me. You are gorgeous, Ray. I was attracted to you physically from the beginning. As I learned more of your courage, your unique personality, your good humour, your love and kindness, my lust evolved to a more tender emotion.”

“I heard about you, obviously, I did. People kept telling me how good looking you are. Then when I saw you the first time…Yeah, they weren’t lying. Why do you think I kept asking out all of the women in the office? I had to hide any trace of my attraction towards you.”

“Why?” Frasier asked.

“Because I figured someone like you wouldn’t ever go for someone like me. Also, if you’ll remember, I was kinda obsessed with Stella, at the time.” 

“Should we go back to the camp ground?” Frasier’s voice was as silk.

*

They reached the tent, clambered inside and Frasier pushed Ray onto his back, tongue hungry for his mouth, hands hungry to touch, stroke, to grab.

“Frasier…I need to know…” Ray said, as Frasier pulled back. “Have you ever… I mean you must have with… you know, with other guys…?”

Frasier cleared his throat. “Well, there was my good friend Amaruq. You would categorize this form as intimacy as experimentation but yes, we were intimate. Then there was Jacob Wetting in the academy. We weren’t in a relationship, as such it was more… we were friends but…”

“Fuck buddies…”

Frasier scowled. “Such a crass term. Then there was Lawrence Wells. I was stationed far north in the town of Teslin. Again, it was not a relationship as much as the occasional releasing of…sexual pressure.”

“What did they look like?” Ray sat up and wrapped his arms around his legs. “Were they handsome?”

“Handsome is a relative term, Ray,” Frasier said, gently.

“But you must have found something about the way they looked hot.”

Frasier trailed a hand through Ray’s hair. “Yes, they held a certain attractiveness. However, as appealing as I found them at the time, no other male has come close to the level of attraction I hold towards you.”

Ray shook his head, the tense muscles of his arms relaxing. “I’m sorry I’m always so…It’s just I’ve never… I mean I always knew I was interested in guys as well as women but Stella has been the only one I’ve ever…”

Frasier’s hand froze.

“Oh Ray, I’m so sorry I didn’t realise! I have been, indeed, foolhardy. I presumed, due to your natural looks and charm, you would have…”

Ray shook his head. “I want to… with you… We just have to go slow.”

“What do you want to do?” Frasier’s breath increased.

“With the other guys did you… did you bottom or top?”

Frasier’s eyebrows drew in together, in clear confusion.

“I mean did you, you know, penetrate them or did they penetrate you?”

“Oh, both. I have no preference.”

“Nor do I. I mean I want you but I also want you to have me, you know what I mean?”

Frasier’s breath now increased significantly. “What would you prefer right now?”

“Well both. Do you think we can do that?”

Frasier’s hand now trailed down his cheekbone. “I think we can do whatever you want.”

“We need…Do you have any?”

Frasier grinned, and reached around, going through his rucksack. “A Mountie is always prepared.”

“You thought you were going to get lucky with me this trip?”

Frasier withdrew Vaseline and threw the rucksack back down. “Vaseline is useful in many ways-“

“I was joking with you, Frasier.”

They took their time removing each other’s clothes, licking and kissing flesh as it revealed itself, revelling in the nub of a nipple hardening, of rough facial hair and velvet tongues.

“How do you want to do this?” Ray pulled back, from where they lay beside each other, bodies smashed together, his erection rubbing on Frasier’s stomach.

“Would you like to…?” Frasier undid the Vaseline and grabbed Ray’s hand, sticking it inside.

“Maybe we could both…?” Ray placed the tub into Frasier's own hands.

“Are you sure?” Frasier whispered; breath soft across his ear.

“Hell yeah…” Ray’s voice trembled with anticipation.

Frasier’s breath came out in a similar tremble, causing Ray’s to increase at causing the pristine Mountie to come apart in such a fashion. Pressing his fingers inside Frasier, as the Mountie’s own long fingers pressed up into his own hole, observing each moan, the sweat glistening off Frasier’s perfect muscular physique brought him close to the edge of ecstasy. He closed his eyelids, pulling himself back, telling himself to slow down. Too soon, too soon.

“Ray… may I?”

“May you what?”

Frasier smiled, pushed him down onto his back and clambered on top of him.

“Oh god…” Ray groaned as Frasier lowered himself onto his erection, scorching hot and tight. “Oh Frasier…”

Once he was fully inside, Frasier ceased moving, panting, blue eyes locked with Ray’s.

_God, he’s fucking gorgeous._

Ray trailed his finger over the perfect cheek. Sighing, Frasier slammed himself up and down, the heat gathering, slippery yet tight around Ray's cock, the noise of their slapping together, Frasier’s hard cock in his hands. He wasn’t going to last. This was embarrassing. It was too much. He was inside the most beautiful man on the planet and-

Ray flung his head back and cried out in frustration, coming so hard his entire body convulsed as though having a seizure.

“Damn it Frasier I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” He said, even as he was coming down, his come sliding down Frasier’s thigh. “Damn damn…”

“Why are you apologizing?” Frasier asked, releasing Ray from his opening and bending down to kiss his lips.

“Because it was over too soon. And you’re still...”

“I’m not complaining,” Frasier said.

Ray hooked his legs around Frasier’s hips.

“You can… I want you to.”

Frasier frowned. “Are you absolutely sure?”

“More than anything in my life.”

“Okay, we’ll take it slow, okay?”

He bent forward, lips on Ray’s neck sending thrills of pleasure from the contact, as his fingers again entered his hole, zigzagging to stretch him.

“You let me know if you want me to stop, okay?” Frasier murmured against his neck.

“It’s okay, I want more, I want more.”

When Frasier withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock, Ray tensed, unsure whether he was in pain or not.

“You want me to stop?”

The feeling was of discomfort but not pain.

“Keep going.”

Frasier kept going, miniscule slow, as he slid further inside his partner, stroking his hair, his flank, his inner thighs.

“Mm… that’s nice…”

Frasier continued until he was flush inside him.

‘You okay?”

Ray nodded, his own hands exploring; in Frasier’s hair, trailing down his back, over his ass. Frasier thrusted, slow at first, before moving faster.

“Does that feel good?” Ray asked.

“Oh Ray,” saliva now dripped down Ray’s neck from his partner’s mouth.

So often, in his life, he had felt powerless; his marriage with Stella and subsequent divorce, the long hours at work. But this here, this now. This was power. Reducing the most beautiful, the most amazing man on the planet to a quivering mess, by mere fact of being inside him.

“Do you love me?” Ray asked.

“More than anything…” Frasier shuddered, continuing to thrust inside him.

Frasier wasn’t perfect, Ray was more than aware of the man’s quirks. In reality, that Frasier wasn’t the super man he appeared on the outside was a relief.

“Easy to say when you’re inside me,” Ray laughed.

“Not true. I’ve loved you for years,” Frasier informed him.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Ray gripped his chin and brought their mouths together, tongues rough in each other’s mouths. Frasier stilled, before thrusting harder, groaning, as warmth filled Ray’s interior. Still moaning and trembling Frasier collapsed against him, slipping out of his opening. Spillage down his thigh signalled the Mountie’s come on his flesh. As he continued to tremble against his chest, Ray caressed his hair, pulling the blanket up over them.

“I mean it, Ray. I have loved you for years.”

Despite Ray’s issues with low esteem, he believed Frasier was telling him the truth.

*

On the morning they were due to start their quest, both slept in. This was a surprise for Ray. For three days in a row, Frasier had awoken Ray early for frisky business. They were mostly alone in the camp now, with Inspector Thatcher and Turnbull leaving the day before, and the majority of the other Mounties the day before that. Ray had organised six months leave, and Frasier likewise, with the hopes of gathering more, if need be.

The future, for the first time in perhaps his entire life, lay open before him, with the vastness of the very wilderness he resided in. He could stay here with Frasier…or both could go back to Chicago. Neither mattered, as long as he had the Mountie beside him. His constant.

“Alright love birds,” Frobisher’s voice sounded from far away. Ray burrowed deeper into Frasier’s chest. In response, Frasier’s arm tightened around his back. “Time to get up.” Sharp knocks sounded on their tent.

“Mm… Frobisher’s right,” Frasier said. “We need to make the most of the day. Ray?” He shook his shoulder. “Come on.”

“Mmm…” Ray kissed his shoulder. He still ached from their vigorous lovemaking from the night before and, given the pounding he gave Frasier in return, was curious as to whether the Mountie was aching in the same good way. As Frasier stood, naked and glorious as any sculpture in a famous museum, only wonderfully vital and alive, Ray’s visually followed the semen trailing down his inner thigh.

“Come on,” Frasier threw him his clothes. “You can use the shower first. I’ll make breakfast. Always healthy to start our journey with food in our bellies.”

“I love you, Frais, despite the fact you continue to be a freak,” Ray smiled.

“And I you, Ray.”

“So, you’re… calling me a freak?”

“That I am.” Frasier bent forward and kissed his lips before he could answer.

*

Ray sat down in the sled, squirming with excitement. Frasier stood behind him, turning back to signal to Frobisher, before patting his shoulder and trailing a light hand down his arm.

Whether they discovered the hand was of little consequence. Ray took a deep breath, allowing the crisp oxygen to fill his lungs. Before him, Deifenbaker barked, causing a fission amongst the huskies tied with him. They were eager to begin on the adventure. So was Ray.

He looked forward, to the open landscape, bereft of the cramped quarters and pollution and crowds of Chicago.

_I think I’m beginning to understand why Frasier calls this home._

Frasier pulled on the reins and the huskies and wolf rushed forward.


End file.
